


Bleach Xenoverse Christmas One-Shot

by Stampede38



Series: Bleach Xenoverse [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Party, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stampede38/pseuds/Stampede38
Summary: Rukia wants the throw a Christmas party, believing they all need a break from saving time.Meanwhile, the Time Breakers plan a party of their own.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Sui-Feng | Soifon/Original Character(s)
Series: Bleach Xenoverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053932





	Bleach Xenoverse Christmas One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in an uncharacteristically festive mood this year, so I couldn’t help but want to make this. I tried to provide enough information that you don’t need to read he Bleach Xenoverse, but still recommend it.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

”What are you two idiots doing?” Tsuki Kurosaki asked as her twin brother and his girlfriend pulled a whole twelve-foot tree into the barracks common room.

”Who are you calling an idiot?” Soi-Fon asked.

”You, idiot.” Tsuki answered.

”Can’t you two take a day off?” Taiyō asked as he placed the tree in a corner. ”There we go.” He balanced it perfectly to stand on its own.

”Taiyō, why did you drag this thing in here?” She kicked together a small pile of needles the damn thing was leaving behind.

”It’s Christmas.” He shrugged.

”It is not Christmas.” Tsuki retaliated. ”Time doesn’t exist here, therefore it can’t be Christmas.”

”Oh come on. It’s Christmas in the timeline we’re attacking. So why not take a break from the scowling. You used to love Christmas.”

Tsuki grit her teeth. ”We aren’t six anymore!”

”But we’re still family.” He countered.

Tsuki turned to Soi-Fon. ”Did you put him up to this?”

”Oh of course. Taiyō gets a dumb idea and it has to be my fault.” Soi-Fon said sarcastically.

”You encourage him!” It wasn’t that Tsuki disliked Soi-Fon, but for some reason it was so easy to get angry at her.

Taiyō sighed. ”No one put me up to anything, no one encouraged me. We’ve all been working hard lately, so I thought we could use a break. Enjoy something, and get you out of your room.”

Tsuki’s twin had nothing but concern in his voice, but it just made her angrier. Instead of responding she turned on her heels and retreated to her room.

”Tsuki!” She heard him call after her.

Tsuki slammed the door to her sanctuary shut. How could her stupid brother think celebrating some pointless holiday had any relevance to them? Their mission was to rewrite all of time. To make a world without pain. To rid the scars from their faces. To rid the scars from _her_ face. She thought he knew how important it was.

Tsuki kept a small mirror on the table next to her bed. It was flat on the table, and she picked it up to look at her face. The scars were still there, like always. She growled and placed the mirror back down.

Tsuki loved her twin, but he was a breaker not a thinker. She wished he would keep his dumb ideas to himself.

* * *

Taiyō sighed as he watched his sister go. He felt Shāolíng place her tiny hand on his back. She was always quick to comfort him when Tsuki was in one of her moods. Sure they had worked together for a long time now, but they hadn’t been siblings since they were children. He hoped throwing a holiday party would bring them a little closer.

”She’ll come around.” Soi-Fon assured him.

”I hope so.” He pulled his large sword off of his back. ”Reign over the frosted heavens:” And Soul Mirror transformed into Hyōrinmaru. With a little water he used his sword like a pen.

”It’s strange seeing you use an ice Zanpakutō.” Soi-Fon said. She was right, he usually avoided the cold, but he wanted to do something special. Fire couldn’t create, it could only destroy. Unless you counted cooking.

Taiyō used Soul Mirror to create an ice crystal. It was shaped like a sun. He held it up where it caught the light and sparkled like a jewel. He saw Soi-Fon’s eyes brighten at it, and it made him smile. That meant it was good enough.

Taiyō placed the crystal at the top of the tree, a lone decoration. Shāolíng took his hand, lacing their fingers together as they looked at the crystal. ”Now you need to make something to put on it.” He smiled at her.

”Why?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

”That was how we did it. Everyone made something to put on the tree. That way it was meaningful instead of glittering garbage from some store.”

The corner of her mouth curved up in that small smile of hers. ”Fine. I’ll come up with something.” Then he turned to her and picked her up off of her feet. She gave a little yelp at the suddenness of his hug. ”Put me down, we’re in a public room!”

”I don’t care.” He hugged her tighter. She started to grumble something as another entered the room.

”Aww, kids.” Yachiru Unohana chuckled at them. Soi-Fon’s face reddened and he loved it. Yachiru walked up to the tree. ”Not a bad pick.”

Soi-Fon jabbed her elbow into his shoulder to let her down, but he only held on tighter. ”Thanks, I thought you’d like the bigger one.” Taiyō said. He watched her fish something out of her pocket as Soi-Fon struggled to get free. Yachiru held up a tiny sword, more of a pocket knife really, and hung it on a branch with a tiny strip of cloth. ”You made something already?”

”I started on it the moment you told me about it.” Yachiru looked at them, smiling softly.

”You told her first?” Soi-Fon asked.

”I ran it by her.”

”I thought no one encouraged you?”

”Like you don’t go to her with your problems.”

”Alright, alright.” Yachiru stepped in. ”Taiyō wanted some advice, so I suggested doing something familial. He came up with the rest.”

That explanation seemed sufficient enough for Soi-Fon as she went back to struggling to get out of his hug. ”Tsuki didn’t take it well.” He said to Yachiru.

”Shocking.” Kenpachi said. ”Want me to talk to her?”

”Maybe later. Just let her pout for now.” Taiyō finally let Shāolíng down. ”I’m going to start shopping.” With a slight skip he started down the hall.

* * *

”He really is just a big kid, isn’t he?” Soi-Fon said the moment Taiyō left.

”I think it’s endearing.” Yachiru told her.

Soi-Fon sighed. ”Yeah.” She had something no other version of herself had, a real relationship. And though Taiyō could be a little exhausting, she cared for him very deeply. He made her feel like she could be more than a tool.

”Do you have any idea what you’ll make?” Yachiru asked.

”A small one.”

Yachiru smirked. ”Let me know if you need a hand.” And she left the common room too.

Left alone, Soi-Fon thought about what she could make as she sat down in front of the tree.

* * *

Tsuki was lying on her back, trying to sleep, when someone knocked on her door. Groaning she stood and opened it a crack to see their resident Kenpachi looking back at her.

”What?” She asked.

”And a good day to you too.” Yachiru forced open the door, you really couldn’t keep Yachiru Unohana out. Tsuki sighed and sat back down on her bed. ”You’re a real brat.”

”What did I do?” She shrugged.

”Nothing. You’ve done nothing.”

”Glad you clarified. Get out.” Tsuki knew it was pointless, but she tried anyway.

”Tsuki, when was the last time you spent time with your brother?” Yachiru had her hands on her hips, scolding her like she was her mother.

”We just destroyed a timeline the other day.” Tsuki shrugged, not sure what she was getting at.

” _Outside_ of work?”

”Outside of work?” Tsuki repeated.

”Taiyō just wants to spend time with you. As his sister, not as time destroyers.”

”We’re not kids!” Tsuki shot back up. ”We haven't been kids since we were six!”

Yachiru slapped her, making her teeth rattle. ”Yes, you are. Would it really kill you to be a sister to your twin?” Tsuki just looked away from her. ”Make him something for the tree. Or I’ll drag you to the ring for twenty rounds.”

”T-twenty rounds?” Tsuki echoed. Even a single round with Kenpachi was exhausting enough. ”Fine.” She crossed her arms. ”I’ll humor my dumb brother.”

Yachiru pulled her in for a motherly hug. ”Good girl.” And she left the room, leaving Tsuki dumbfounded.

* * *

In the Nexus, Ichigo had just gotten up from a nap and went outside the barracks. Early morning training with Kyōka and Renji hadn’t gone as planned. Trying to get used to his Fullbring again was proving challenging.

Ichigo had a splitting headache, which only got worse when he was ambushed by Rukia. ”Ichigo!”

”What!?”

”It’s Christmas!” Rukia’s violet eyes sparkled up at him.

”Is it?”

”Yes!” And she threw him a list of stuff. ”Here’s everything we need!”

”Wait, wait, wait. Is now really the best time for this?” Also, he knew Rukia was roping him into doing something he didn’t want to. As usual.

”Of course it is!” Rukia shoved a time scroll in his hand. ”Now get going, we need stuff!”

”Wait, why am I the one that always has to do these things?”

Rukia blinked at him. ”I never really thought about it.” Then she shrugged. ”Why break tradition now?”

”Hi Ichigo!” Orihime skipped over to them. She joined by their newest friend Kyōka Tenkai, the Soul Reaper displaced from time. ”Thank’s again for getting everything.”

”I didn’t,”

”We should get going. I haven’t celebrated Christmas since I was alive.” Kyōka smiled up at him.

”You’re going?” He asked her.

”Well yeah.” Kyōka shrugged. ”You didn’t think we’d make you carry everything back, did you?”

Ichigo scowled at Rukia, who did her best to look innocent. ”Thank you for your help, Kyōka. You are a great friend.” He said through his teeth, staring daggers at Rukia.

Kyōka turned to Orihime. ”Am I missing something?”

Orihime giggled. ”They’re always like this.”

”Uh, Ichigo?” Kyōka tugged at his shirt.

He looked back down at her. ”Right. Let’s get it over with.” He and the tiny girl took a step back from Rukia and Orihime. Ichigo took opened the scroll and with a flash, they were standing in the street outside the shopping center of Karakura.

”Wow!” Kyōka was looking around at all of the lights and decorations that had been set up. Ichigo shivered, it was snowing and Rukia didn’t think to tell him to bring a jacket. Kyōka, being a soul, didn’t seem to notice the earthly cold.

Ichigo figured it was still midday, leaving them plenty of time. At least until he looked at the list Rukia had given him. ”What are we expecting, the whole Soul Society!?”

Kyōka stood on her toes trying to look at the list. ”Rukia did seem to be inviting a lot of people. Orihime wanted yarn and baking supplies. Renji wanted booze, especially if Lieutenant Matsumoto is coming.”

”And the Priest is just okay with Rukia throwing a holiday party in the Nexus?”

Kyōka shrugged. ”Seems like the Priest will do anything Rukia says.”

Ichigo rubbed his face. ”Don’t tell her that.” He looked around, the grocery store was closest so he decided to start there. Orihime's list of ingredients was both normal and weird. He couldn’t imagine what she needed a jar of pickles for and wondered if she would notice if the store was ”out” of them. Kyōka answered for him as she picked up a jar and placed it in the cart he was pushing.

”Hey, what are you doing?” He whispered as he looked around paranoid.

”Helping?” She said innocently.

”People can’t see you. Someone might freak out if they see a jar floating into the cart.”

”Oh,” Kyōka said sadly. ”I didn’t think of that.”

Ichigo sighed. ”Come on.” They moved along, picking up Orihime’s list of demands. This wasn’t the first time Rukia made him do something like this, and he doubted it would be the last.

Strangely enough, everything was going smoothly. Nothing interrupted him. No one ran into him. Nothing unexpected dropped into his lap. As they finished checking out, Ichigo wondered if Kyōka was some kind of shenanigan repellant. She was probably the calmest, most accommodating Soul Reaper he’d met. Was she always like this, or was it the trauma from losing her world that made her so tame?

”Okay, now I just do this.” Kyōka was saying something under her breath and laced her fingers together. Soon a glowing green box appeared beside her, Ichigo had seen her use something similar when the Time Breaker Soi-Fon infiltrated the Nexus. ”Okay, now we just put everything in here.” She beamed up at him.

”Huh.” Ichigo put a bag of cake ingredients in the forcefield, almost surprised it worked as intended. He just kept expecting _something_ to go wrong. ”I should you bring next time Rukia makes me shop. Usually, I have to carry everything.”

”Usually?” Kyōka asked. ”Ichigo, are you and Rukia friends?”

”Of course we are. Why?”

”It’s just, you two fight a lot. Sometimes I think you don’t like each other.”

Ichigo scratched his head. ”Yeah, I guess it would look like that. Rukia is kind of like my sister. So it’s normal to get into fights, it doesn’t mean we don’t like each other. Even if she drops things like this on me!” He cleared his throat from his sudden outburst.

Kyōka nodded. ”I was an only child. It was just me and dad. We used to go shopping like this.” Kyōka said as they walked down to the craft store. ”I miss him, but I guess he hasn’t been born in your time yet.”

”Your dad, huh? What was he like?” Ichigo asked. Kyōka rarely talked about herself like this. He hoped her opening up was a good sign.

”Smart. He liked to read. People paid him to organize their finances. I never really understood it myself, he could think in four dimensions.” Kyōka laughed. ”Numbers were never my thing. I was better in art than math.” Kyōka was looking at the yarn. ”Do you think Orihime would like this?” She pointed to a pair of knitting needles. ”It says they’re tungsten.”

Ichigo shrugged as he picked up a red yarn bundle. ”Yeah, probably. Did you want to get her a gift?”

Kyōka nodded. ”I wanted to thank her for my scarf.” She tugged on the green scarf around her neck that Orihime had handmade her.

”Get’em.” Kyōka smiled widely at him. They didn’t need too much from the crafts store, so they were done in twenty minutes. Again, Ichigo was grateful he didn’t have to carry everything. Renji wanted them to get drinks, but there was no way he was going to get the amount that was listed. If Rangiku wanted to drink herself under the table she’d have to bring her own.

”Oh, wait.” Kyōka stopped him and pulled out an envelope. ”Renji gave this to me.” It was a thick envelope of money, he could guess why.

”At least he chipped in.” Ichigo sighed as he headed into the liquor store. He was more grateful than ever for Kyōka’s magic box or whatever it was called. He actually needed Kyōka’s help, deciding to risk someone seeing a floating crate of sake.

The shopping center was getting busier as midday went by. They were pretty much done with the list, though it was a lot he expected Rukia to make him work a lot more. Maybe she had Renji picking up the slack for once, he didn’t see him before they left.

Light snow crunching under their feet, they walked along the shopping center. Kyōka was window shopping. ”Hey look, snow globes.” Kyōka stopped in front of one shop that had a display of various Christmas trinkets, including snow globes. ”Ichika had one like this. She said her dad got it for her one year.” Then she fell silent, Ichigo could see her expression deflate with melancholy. Rukia and Renji’s future daughter had been her closest friend, he could understand her sudden shift in mood.

”The last time I talked to my dad was the day I died.” Kyōka started. ”I had tried out for the winter play, and I wanted him to come to the show. He couldn’t because of work. I understood how important it was, I did, but I was still mad at him. So mad I left the house, and there was a truck...” When she drifted off with a sniffle, Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder. ”I should have said I loved him. I should have said anything instead of just pouting.”

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but another voice spoke first. ”I never knew my father.” A girl was standing next to them, looking at the same display. ”Not really. I was a month short of six when he abandoned us.” Both Ichigo and Kyōka rotated their heads. A black-haired Orihime was standing next to them in a blue winter jacket.

”Tsuki?” Ichigo’s future granddaughter was standing there, like she was any other shopper. He was about to take a step forward, when a blade was pressed against his next. Tsuki was holding her quadruple bladed Fullbring at his neck.

”Does it look like I’ve come to fight, grandfather?” And with her other hand, she held up a bag from the crafts store. Ichigo stood silently waiting for her to say something else, but she just stared into the window. She must have felt safe enough as her Fullbring fell back into her hair ribbon, though he knew she never really dropped her guard. ”My stupid brother thought we should celebrate this dumb holiday.” Tsuki finally said.

”That sounds nice.” Kyōka nervously said, earning a glare from Tsuki. ”R-Rukia thinks a party will be fun too.” She squeaked.

Tsuki went back to staring at the window. ”What happened after you died?”

Kyōka looked up at Ichigo and he shrugged. ”I, I stayed around my father. He was so sad and I couldn’t tell him I was standing right in front of him.” She too went back to looking at the window, but Ichigo didn’t want to take his eyes off of Tsuki. ”Eventually a Soul Reaper came to exorcise me. I didn’t want to go. I wanted to stay by his side, but they explained that if I became a Hollow...” She paused. ”Well, you know.”

”I was the same way.” Tsuki said. ”I didn’t want Taiyō to leave me. Aunt Rukia came for him. Told us we would meet again. He went with her, I was adopted by the Ishida’s.”

It was strange hearing Tsuki talk so casually. The couple times they had met she had been so callous. Maybe not looking at him kept her calm. ”You mentioned Uryu taking you in.” He said.

”His son, Noriaki and his wife Amelia took me in. They tried to make me be a sister to their son, but I only have one brother. Uncle Uryu trained me as a Quincy, it was the only enjoyment I could find. Otherwise, I just felt hollow.” For a brief moment, Ichigo wondered if she was making a joke, but then he remembered who he was talking to. Tsuki brooded more than he did. For once her scowl turned sad. ”Tch, she was right.”

With that Tsuki turned to leave. ”Wait!” Kyōka called to her, Tsuki stopped and looked back at them. ”Um,” Kyōka probably didn’t expect her to stop. ”I hope you have a happy Christmas.”

”Try to enjoy yourself.” Ichigo added, never sure what to say to either of his grandkids.

Tsuki didn’t say anything as she continued, eventually disappearing from the timeline to wherever the Time Breakers retreated to.

Ichigo felt Kyōka let out a breath, being around Tsuki must have been stressful for her. ”She’s so sad.” Kyōka said, and Ichigo agreed. Before he only felt anger from her, but as she talked all he could feel was sorrow. He felt the same sorrow in Kyōka, the pain of loss.

”We should head back.” He suggested, but Kyōka didn’t seem to hear him.

After a minute she blinked at him. ”Yeah, okay.”

Ichigo led Kyōka away from the shopping center, finding a quiet spot between buildings. He made sure Kyōka and her magic box were close when he opened the time scroll again. Returning to the Nexus, the area in front of the barracks had been decorated with trees covered in white and gold.

”Wow, they really transformed the place.” Kyōka said looking at the decoration covered tables. Orihime was laying garland around the rim of a table, bringing color to the black and blue world that was the Nexus.

”Oh, you’re back.” Orihime said at the sight of them.

Kyōka stepped toward her with her box. ”And we brought everything. Where should I put it?”

Orihime thought a moment. ”Inside for now. Oh Ichigo, I’ll get started on some cookies!”

”Sounds great.” Ichigo said as he let them go inside the barracks. What he learned about both Tsuki and Kyōka was weighing heavy on his mind.

While he was lost in thought, the Priest had snuck up on him. ”You look like you need an ear, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Again, Ichigo wondered how she could see him through that red hood of hers.

Ichigo sighed. ”Kyōka was telling me about her dad.”

She nodded. ”Ah, Kyōka Tenkai has yet to speak about her life before she was a Soul Reaper.”

”And we ran into Tsuki.” He added.

”That... Is unexpected.” The Priest said surprised. ”She didn’t attack you?”

”No.” Ichigo shook his head. ”It sounded like Taiyō was throwing a party of his own.” He gestured to the trees and decorations.

”We all need a break from time to time, I suppose.”

”So, you approve of all of this?” He gestured to the decorations again.

”I wouldn’t say approve, but when Rukia brought the idea to me I thought it would help morale.”

”Right.” He nodded. ”You know, one day you’ll tell me who are.”

Ichigo couldn’t see her face, but he could hear a little humor in her voice. ”Possibly. For now, let’s enjoy this Christmas. It will be my first in eons.”

”I’d be lying if I said I was in a festive mood.”

”Yes, I can see it. Your mind is taxed and your heart is heavy, though that is why you need this. Take a moment to remember why you’re fighting. You’ve been training so hard to restore your Fullbring. The Nexus can restore your stamina, but not your mental health.”

Ichigo blinked. ”Yeah. I guess you’re right.” The Priest put a friendly hand on his arm before leaving him to his thoughts. His taskmaster didn’t seem to be in, so he took that as permission to go back inside, maybe take another nap.

The barrack was filled with the smell of chocolate. Though the Priest had evolved past the need for food, at least that was what she said, she still created a fully functioning kitchen for them. Ichigo went there for some water, where he could see Orihime had made a mess of the kitchen. He also noticed she was alone.

Ichigo grabbed a cup. ”How’s it going in here?” He asked looking at the mess of bowls Orihime already used.

”Great!” She smiled at him. ”I just put a cake in, and the cookies are almost done. Not having to worry about time makes baking so easy.”

Ichigo was glad to see Orihime doing so well. She hadn’t been having an easy time either, Taiyō and Tsuki’s story had really affected her. He thought it best not to share what Tsuki had told them earlier. As he filled his cup with water, he saw the pickle jar Kyōka had picked out was empty. He shuddered at the sight.

”Where’s Kyōka?” He asked, mostly to get his mind off the empty jar.

”I think she went to the training room.” Orihime said, pulling a sheet of cookies out of the oven.

”Did she seem okay too you?”

Orihime looked thoughtful for a moment. ”She looked normal, happy at first glance, but sad when she thinks we’re not looking. Why, did something happen?”

Ichigo sighed. ”No. I think I should check on her though.” Orihime nodded and smiled. He walked down the hall to the training room, which was much bigger on the inside than the size of the building would suggest.

Ichigo felt a chill as he entered the room. Kyōka was standing at the center with a light snowfall overhead. Her hand was held out, feeling the snowflakes as they fell. She looked miserable, but he understood when someone wanted to be alone. She would come to one of them when she wanted to talk.

Leaving Kyōka with her thoughts, Ichigo retreated to his room for another nap.

* * *

Soi-Fon was struggling to make her decoration. She was an assassin, she was trained to destroy not create. Yet she didn’t think it would be that hard to sew together a little bee. Her fingertips were bandaged from the many times she had poked them. She hated the idea of asking somebody for help on this, but after six attempts she wasn’t getting any better.

Soi-Fon thought carefully about who to ask. First she would need someone who would actually know what they were doing, they would also have to be someone who wasn’t close enough with Taiyō that they would ruin her surprise. Most of them went to Yachiru with their problems, even Soi-Fon, but she was too close. Then there was the Arrancar. Soi-Fon knew one Arrancar whose habit was to pick up new skills and would actually do her a favor.

Although they worked together, in the end, Soi-Fon was a Soul Reaper, and the Arrancar were Arrancar. They had a common goal, but all of the races of the Black Nexus tended to keep to their own. There was only a handful of Arrancar willing to interact with a Soul Reaper outside of a mission.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was one of those Arrancar. Nelliel could often be found by herself, reading outside the Arrancar barracks. ”Miss Soi-Fon, it’s good to see you.” She closed her book and looked at her. ”Did you need something?”

Soi-Fon hesitated at having to ask for help. ”Do you know how to sew?” She thought it best to just come out and ask.

Nelliel tilted her head at her. ”Is this about Taiyō’s Christmas party?”

”So he told you?”

Nelliel nodded. ”He invited everyone, knowing the majority of us wouldn’t go. I admire his optimism.” She held up a little replica of her Hollow mask on a tiny chain.

”I’m having trouble with my own.” Soi-Fon showed her the malformed bee she had been trying to make. ”I need...” She struggled to actually say the word.

”Help?” Nelliel finished for her, making Soi-Fon cringe.

”Yes...” She hissed.

”No offense, Miss Soi-Fon, but why have you come to me?”

”Because I know you’ll be discreet, and you won’t make fun of me.” Soi-Fon answered.

”That is true.” Then she held out her hand. ”Let me see.” The sewing needle was hanging from a thread on the tiny plush bee. Nelliel’s hands were quick and nimble as she took the needle and fixed the seems. The bee ornament finally looked like Soi-Fon had imagined in her mind when she had decided on it. It was simple, a round yellow bee holding a sunflower head. With Nelliel’s deft hands her work look halfway decent. ”How is this?”

”It actually looks like I hoped it would.” Soi-Fon said, stunned.

”Glad I could help.” Nelliel smiled as she handed back the ornament. ”Is everything okay?”

Soi-Fon was staring at the bee in her hand. ”I just, that was really fast.”

Nelliel smiled again. ”It just takes practice.”

”I don’t think I’m cut out for it. Thank you.”

”I’ll see you at the party.” Nelliel waved as Soi-Fon returned to the Soul Reaper barracks.

Soi-Fon couldn’t take her eyes off of the ornament, hoping it was adequate enough. Taiyō’s ice crystal that topped the tree had been so beautiful, she hoped her tiny trinket was worthy enough to be on the same tree.

A few more ornaments had been added to the tree since the last time she had seen it. Someone had made a Quincy Cross. It could have been any of the Quincy, though this one had a black band holding it up. If it were Tsuki the band would have been blue, but a black band didn’t narrow it down very much. There was also a tiny bomb, Soi-Fon knew immediately that it had to be Bambietta. The rest of the Bambi’s must have stopped by with her as there was also a green lightning bolt, a pink heart, a pair of shark-like teeth, and a skull.

Bambietta was still there, sitting in one of the chairs in the common room in front of the tree. She and Taiyō were talking. They laughed at something and Soi-Fon couldn’t help feel a tiny bit of jealousy before remembering that she was too tall and too busty for Taiyō’s tastes.

”Hey Soi-Fon!” He said when he notice her approached. ”Bambi stopped by.”

”I see.” Bambietta gave a half-hearted wave which Soi-Fon returned. ”I didn’t know you were back from your last mission.”

”We just got back this morning. I don’t mean brag, but...”

”Then don’t.” Soi-Fon cut Bambietta off, who huffed.

”Be nice, it’s Christmas.” Taiyō said to her.

Soi-Fon sighed. ”You’re right. I’m sorry, Bambietta.” She didn’t want to admit that she was still frustrated by her failure to use a sewing needle.

Bambietta smirked. ”All I was saying was that timeline was surprisingly easy to erase. We were disappointed, there was barely any opposition. Taiyō here was kind enough to invite us to his holiday party.”

”Oh come on, I wouldn’t call it a party.” Taiyō gave a dismissing wave.

Bambietta gave a hearty laugh. ”It is now! I sent Candice and Meninas to pick up booze. If you’re gonna have a party, you gotta do it right.”

Taiyō smiled as he shook his head. ”Well, that’ll keep Yachiru happy.”

”Well, I’ll leave you two alone.” Bambietta got up to leave, flirtatiously rubbing her hand on Taiyō’s jaw as she left. Soi-Fon’s teeth ground together, knowing she was only doing that to infuriate her. Despite her knowing it, it worked and that really got on her nerves.

Reading her mood was plummeting she felt Taiyō’s arms wrap around her from behind, their height difference meaning he had to bend over pretty far. ”Don’t get mad.” He said into her ear. ”She’s just messing with you.”

”I know but,” Taiyō interrupted her with a soft kiss to her neck. He always caught her off guard with that, knowing how much she liked it. She bit her lip to suppress a moan, wondering why he had to do this in a public room.

Then he had to go and say her name. ”You never have to be jealous, Shāolíng.” Taiyō was the only one she had told her birth name too. She allowed him to say it when they were alone. Soi-Fon was her slave name, given to her when she was put into servitude. She only kept using it out of convenience, but when she told Taiyō her true name she had felt lighter. Every time he said her name her heart skipped a beat.

Soi-Fon hated asking him to stop, but their feelings were private. ”I not mad anymore.” She could hear the smirk on his face as he said:

”I’m glad. Did you come here for any reason?”

Soi-Fon reluctantly pulled his arms off of her and turned back around to look at him. ”I...” She hesitated and flushed as she held up her ornament. She was too embarrassed to speak or look him in the eye. She felt like a child presenting something to her father. She got worried when didn't say anything and was forced to finally look at him.

Taiyō had a look of child-like glee. He really was like a kid, but then again there was an almost three hundred year age gap between them. ”It’s wonderful, Shāolíng.” Then he picked her up and spun her around to the tree.

”Hey!” Soi-Fon protested.

”Go on, pick a spot near the top.” Taiyō encouraged.

Forgoing complaining to be let down, Soi-Fon picked out a spot on a branch just under the crystal at the treetop and placed her bee there. She was embarrassed, but Taiyō’s new aura of happiness was strong enough to make her ignore it. He was enjoying this much more than she was expecting. A real kid on Christmas as it were.

Soi-Fon couldn’t hold it against him. Taiyō and Tsuki’s family had fallen apart and neither of them ever really recovered. Taiyō was cheerier than his sister, so it was easy to forget that he too had his own trauma. This simple act of adding a handmade trinket to a tree was invoking a joy in him she hadn’t seen. It was infectious.

Taiyō let Soi-Fon down to the floor but he kept his hands on her shoulders. ”Thank you, Shāolíng.”

”I uh, needed some...” Soi-Fon tried to admit she needed help to finish it.

Soi-Fon looked up to see Taiyō looking down at her, smiling. ”You actually asked for help?”

Soi-Fon’s cheeks lit up. ”Shut up!”

Taiyō laughed. ”It’s okay to ask for help sometimes. I love it.” She grumbled as she looked back at the tree. ”Now if only Tsuki would join us.”

Soi-Fon hoped that his twin sister would come around.

* * *

Tsuki was once again in her room, though this time she sat at her small table with her craft supplies in front of her. She hadn’t done a thing yet because she had no idea what to do. She had fabric, markers, yarn and needles, a needle and thread, and a hot glue gun, but had no idea what to do with any of it. Taiyō was left-handed so he was the more creative twin.

Though Tsuki took after her grandmother in looks, her personality was more like her grandfather's. Orihime Kurosaki was always the one with a mind for this, she had made Tsuki’s hair ribbon for her when they were born. Later that same ribbon developed into her Fullbring, which she fiddled within her right hand.

Tsuki’s eyes wandered to her Quincy uniform, dressed on her armor rack in the corner. Her white blouse, skirt, and boots as well a her mantle and hat. The kanji for _Tsuki_ was on her blouse’s right shoulder. Like Getsu, Tsuki meant Moon just as Taiyō meant Sun. They never met their mother, but she supposedly named them because despite being twins they were as different as night and day. She wasn’t wrong on that front. Six years really wasn’t a lot of time to get to know their father, but at least they met him.

One by one everyone in their family had abandoned them. Eventually, even Taiyō had to leave her for the Soul Society. She never took to her adoptive parents either, though training with Uncle Uryu was the only enjoyment she could find. Tsuki’s Quincy training allowed them to focus on something and forget everything else. Though nothing could help her sleep. The only thing she wanted was to sleep.

When Tsuki had been reunited with Taiyō she had felt truly happy for the first time in her life. She loved her brother, she only loved him, but it was still hard to express herself around him. To tell him her feelings. Yachiru had been right when she said Tsuki didn’t act like his sister. Tsuki wanted him to know that she loved him, but she didn’t know how to express it.

That was what she decided to do with her ornament. That was the point of making your own decoration, to show who you are and express your feelings. Tsuki finally figured out what she wanted to make, and hoped her intentions were clear.

* * *

Kyōka was feeling a little overwhelmed. Rukia’s party had started, and their friends and allies started coming. Lieutenant Matsumoto had sniffed out the sake and started an impromptu drinking contest and Lieutenant’s Kira and Hisagi were already under the table, Renji had been keeping up with her but started to lose ground. Lieutenant's Hinamori and Kotetsu were trying to get them to stop to no avail. Kyōka decided to just let them get everything sorted out.

The party area outside the barracks was packed, the tables filled with sweets made by Orihime and as well as some brought by their guests. Kyōka herself stood by the crafts table, she couldn’t help but feel like an outsider even amongst people she knew. The problem was that she was from a hundred and fifty years in the future, making her as much as an outsider as she could be.

Orihime was talking with her friend from the World of the Living, Tatsuki, whom as far as Kyōka could tell was a normal human. A normal human who could have talk and interact with Soul Reapers. Orihime mentioned that some of their friends couldn’t make it, even though the Nexus was outside of time. Kyōka guessed they didn’t want to risk missing their prior engagements.

When Captain Kuchiki showed up, Rukia devoted all her attention to him. She was a lot more attentive to her older brother than in Kyōka’s time. That left the only ones unaccounted for was Ichigo and the Priest.

”Hey, future girl.” Kyōka jumped at the gruff voice suddenly behind her. Kyōka had a lump in her throat as she turned around. Standing there was Captain Zaraki, someone who absolutely terrified her. He was scary even when standing still. ”Where’s Ichigo?”

”Uh I, I d-don’t k-know, Ca-Captain Z-Zaraki.” She stuttered. ”I h-haven’t s-seen him.” Captain Zaraki grumbled to himself before moving on allowing Kyōka to breathe again. Kyōka grabbed a cup of water and tried to settle her nerves.

”Is he gone?” She heard a whisper from under the table. Kyōka looked under the table to see Ichigo.

”Ichigo, what are you doing under there?” She asked.

”What do you think? I’m hiding from that psycho. He always wants to fight me and I am _never_ doing that again!”

”He’s over there, Captain Zaraki!” They heard a voice yell.

”Damn it, Ikkaku!” Ichigo yelled before running from his hiding spot, Captain Zaraki chasing after him.

”Get back here and fight me, Kurosaki!”

”Never!”

Kyōka stood stunned, but smiling at the scene. ”I must say, having so many guests is nice.” The Priest had snuck up on her like she always did. ”You, however, are looking lonely.”

”I never did do well with crowds.” Kyōka admitted.

The Priest nodded. ”I can understand that. I am unused to being around so many people. I also know that the two of us don’t belong to the same timeline as our guests. It makes you feel like an outsider, doesn’t it? Even though we’re amongst people we know.”

”Yeah. It’s weird to know people without them knowing you back.” Kyōka’s eyes drift over the party. Ichigo was still being chased by Kenpachi. Orihime and Tatsuki had joined the women Soul Reapers, most have given up on trying to stop Rangiku. Renji had joined Shūhei and Izuru passed out on the floor, Hachigō had found a marker and was drawing on their faces. Captain Ōtoribashi was playing a festive song to set the mood, and Kyōka felt herself relaxing.

”Ah, it seems our Arrancar friends have arrived.” The Priest said just before the group of Arrancar arrived. ”And there goes Grimmjow.” Immediately the Arrancar Grimmjow spotted Ichigo and joined Captain Zaraki in his chase.

”Not you too!” She heard Ichigo yell, making her smile again.

Queen Harribel was dressed in an elegant white dress for the occasion, and Lady Odelschwanck wore an equally nice green one. They were escorted by their Fracción who were dressed normally. Kyōka felt they were overdressed, but Nel looked happy. Kyōka had only met them one time before now, and they seemed pleased with the festivities.

Rukia had been right when she said they _all_ needed a break. Even the Time Breakers were taking some time off. To Kyōka that meant that they were still human, and could be reasoned with. She hoped that Ichigo and Orihime could get through to Taiyō and Tsuki and get them off of their warpath. In all honesty, she felt she was only along for the ride. This battle was so personal for the Kurosaki’s. Ichigo insisted that she wasn’t in the way, but she couldn't help feeling like she was.

”I should go make sure Ichigo doesn’t run out of places to run. Try some of Orihime Inoue’s cake. Chocolate used to make me feel better.” And the Priest excused herself.

The Priest had been right, a little chocolate had improved Kyōka’s mood a little. Though there was a sour taste she couldn’t quite place, she liked it either way. She was finally beginning to unwind when she heard a tiny beeping coming from her pocket. Her blood went cold because she knew exactly what it was.

Kyōka set down her second slice of cake and fished out the tiny metal disc from her pocket. She held it up to her ear, and the voice on the other side spoke. She answered: ”Okay, I’ll be right there.”

Kyōka hesitated as she looked back at the party. No one would notice if she were to disappear for a little while.

* * *

Taiyō was delighted. His party started and more people had shown up than he expected to. They had made the common room bigger before it started, and the extra room really came in handy. Candice and Meninas had picked up a good variety of alcohol that Yachiru had broke open. Only one person was dumb enough to try and outdrink their Kenpachi.

Bambietta had returned with Candice and Meninas as well as Liltotto and Giselle. Nelliel had arrived dragging Grimmjow with her as well as, to Taiyō’s surprise, Aaroniero. Being the Espada of Gluttony, Aaroniero was the one to take up Yachiru’s challenge, the poor fool. Jin had showed up as well, though mostly he sat in a chair in the corner listening to the music.

The leader of the Time Breakers Quincy faction had stopped by earlier, she unfortunately couldn’t stay for the party but dropped off a Quincy Cross ornament. Stark was dragged to the party by Lilynette, who mostly wanted the candy Yachiru had made. Ginjō, Tsukishima, and Riruka had also showed up, Riruka for the same reason as Lilynette.

The whole thing was a simple affair, but it filled him with joy none the less. His girlfriend Shāolíng was by his side, now there was only one thing missing. His left hand held Shāolíng’s dainty right one, and in his other hand a great cinnamon whisky that Candice found. Now if only...

Just as he was about to finish his thought, Tsuki entered the room. Taiyō’s face lit up at the sight of his twin sister. ”Tsuki!”

”I...” Tsuki hesitated. ”I know it’s not easy being around me. I haven’t been the best sister, have I?” Taiyō placed his drink on the table next to him, and Tsuki held up an ornament. It was a blue crescent moon overlapping a red sun, all made of cloth. Tsuki looked bashful as Taiyō took it in his hand and smiled. ”Thank you for putting up with me.”

Taiyō didn’t respond to his sister. Instead, he hugged her. ”You are the best sister. You’re _my_ sister. Don’t ever apologize for being you.” He felt Tsuki’s arms hug him back, he felt hesitation in her arms, but felt unconditional love coming from her. When he finally let her breathe again he added: ”Now hang it up.”

Taiyō handed the ornament back to her and Tsuki took it. Shāolíng gripped his hand again as they watched Tsuki approach the tree. She picked a spot right next to Shāolíng’s bee near the top, like the spot was waiting for her to fill it.

Yachiru came up behind her and slapped Tsuki on the shoulder. Tsuki jumped in surprise, not something he was used to seeing. Yachiru laughed as she walked to them. ”Come on, Soi-Fon, let’s arm wrestle!”

”Oh no, I’m not doing that again!” Soi-Fon protested, but Yachiru grabbed her other hand and Taiyō knew it was better not struggle and let go of her. ”Taiyō don’t you dare!” Yachiru pulled her away. ”Help me!”

”Good luck, babe.” He laughed. He loved his Shāolíng, but she needed to learn to live more.

Tsuki rejoined him. ”She is scary.” And Tsuki wasn’t scared of anyone. Kenpachi Retsu ”Yachiru” Unohana was in a league of her own, and they were lucky she was on their side. Both for her strength and motherly disposition. Taiyō and Tsuki never knew their mom, but he hoped she was like Yachiru.

”Thank you Tsuki. This really wouldn’t be the same without you.”

”Yachiru said I should act like your sister more, and she’s right.”

”She’s always right.” He laughed, and just then Yachiru put Soi-Fon through the table they were arm-wrestling at. ”You’ll get her next time!” He said to her.

”I hate all of you.” Soi-Fon grumbled from the floor.

”Next!” Yachiru called. Nelliel stepped up and Meninas put down a fresh table between them.

”I love our friends.” Taiyō said to his sister. But Taiyō had one more friend he wanted to see before the night ended. At least _he_ thought they were friends.

”If you say so.” Tsuki said.

”Now all we need is to get you a boyfriend.” He suggested, and Tsuki got a line of color in her face.

”That’s not funny.” She said through her teeth, making him laugh.

”All right, one step at a time.” And he clapped his sister’s shoulder. ”How about you get some candy before Lilynette cleans us out.”

Tsuki opened her mouth to say something but seemed to reconsider. ”I will.” And she left his side for the crafts table.

Soi-Fon was in the corner, rubbing her shoulder, watching Yachiru and Nelliel struggling against one another. Most people’s attention were on them, aside from Aaroniero who was passed out on the floor. Taiyō slipped out, he could afford to disappear for a while.

Taiyō went down the hall to his room where a small disk waited for him. He picked it up and turned it on, sending a signal to the other side. He held it to his ear and waited. After a few seconds, he heard breathing.

”Delivery Girl, Kyōka, I wanted to talk. Will you meet me at the usual place?”

She paused, but eventually answered back. {Okay, I’ll be right there.}

Taiyō smiled.

* * *

Kyōka waited, using a rock as a chair. The tiny metal disk let her both talk to Taiyō and travel to a single set point in Ichigo’s timeline. It was on a cliff overlooking a forested valley in pre-colonial America. The view was breathtaking and no one would bother them there.

Kyōka didn’t know why she kept answering Taiyō’s calls or why she had accepted the disk in the first place. She initially had a crush on him when he was posing as a court guard in her timeline, but he was also responsible for erasing her timeline. Yet when he called, she answered. She never blamed him or his sister personally. Maybe her friendship with Ichigo and Orihime made it too hard to blame their grandchildren. Maybe she believed they could come back from the dark. Or maybe Kyōka hoped _she_ could change his mind.

Either way, Kyōka sat waiting under the light of a full moon. She hadn’t been waiting that long when Taiyō appeared from thin air. ”Hey, you made it.” He said as he sat on the rock across from her. She noticed a bottle was in his hand and he reached out to give it to her. ”For you.”

”Oh, I didn’t,”

Taiyō smiled. ”It’s fine. Go on.”

Kyōka took the bottle, it was whisky. ”Thank you, but I don’t really drink.”

Taiyō shrugged. ”Then try it.” He held his hand back out. ”May I?” She nodded and handed it back to him. He opened it, and he gave it back. She smelled it and cringed. ”Go on.” Kyōka hesitated, but took a sip and immediately spat it back out. It burned, for some reason. Taiyō chuckled at her as she wiped her mouth.

”That was awful.” She said.

”The first one always is.” He took the bottle and took sip of his own like it was nothing then he placed it on the ground between them.

”Why did you call me?” Kyōka got to the point.

”It’s Christmas.” Taiyō shrugged. ”Sorry, I should have gotten you something better. I like your scarf.”

”Orihime made it for me.”

”I figured. To me, it wouldn’t be Christmas if I didn’t see all of my friends.” He gestured to her. ”That includes you.”

”We’re friends?” She asked.

”I think so. A friend is someone you can be honest with. So in all honesty, I think of you as a friend.”

”Taiyō,” She paused. ”How can I trust you?”

Taiyō gestured around at the valley. ”You trust me enough to meet me here, don’t you? I don’t want to be scary but we both know if I wanted to hurt you, you couldn’t stop me. But I wouldn’t do that. No.” He tapped his foot on the ground. ”This is neutral ground. Anything you want to ask me, go ahead.”

Kyōka thought for a moment before asking one question she had for a while. ”Back in my timeline you cut down Rukia without hesitation, but not Ichika. You held back on her, why?”

The smile disappeared from Taiyō’s face. ”That wasn’t what was I expecting you to ask.”

”So you won’t tell me?”

Taiyō picked up the bottle and took another sip. ”Rukia and Renji took me in after they exorcised me. I got to grow up in the Kuchiki Mansion instead of the Rukon District. That’s better than what most get. They tried to be my parents, and I was grateful, but I couldn’t get used to it without Tsuki. But Ichika, being with her was like being with Tsuki. She was my older sister, I felt safe with her like no other. So when I see her on missions, I just can’t bring myself to really hurt her.”

Kyōka felt herself relaxing as Taiyō spoke. He really was being completely honest with her. The hurt look in his eyes said it all. ”I never told anyone that.” He finished.

”We ran into Tsuki earlier today. She spoke of her adoptive family too. I’m sorry you had to be separated for so long. That must have been hard.”

Taiyō raised his hand. ”Like having my right hand cut off. What about your family?”

Kyōka shrugged. ”It was just me and my dad.” And she told him the same thing she had told Ichigo and Tsuki at the shopping center. ”And after that I ended up in the 70th District in Rukongai. One day I made a spell by accident and got noticed by someone from the academy.”

”Death is never a simple thing, is it?” Taiyō said. ”This holiday was born from someone's death, but we use it to celebrate life.” He looked up at the stars. Kyōka stood, sat by his side and joined him.

”I like that about it.” They fell into silence for a few minutes, stargazing. Eventually, she said. ”You know, it’s a little warm for Christmas.”

”Oh really?” He looked at her, smirking.

”I could fix it.” Taiyō gestured for her to go ahead. She put her hands together, forming a ball with her spiritual energy. When it was finished she released the ball and it floated up above them. Her spell formed a tiny cloud and soon they had a gentle snowfall.

Kyōka wished they could do this all of the time. Sitting here as friends without worrying about anything. Maybe it was because she knew him, however briefly, from her own time, or maybe it was because he also didn’t belong to the timeline they were in, but Kyōka felt comfortable around him. Sure she was friends with Ichigo, and Rukia, and the rest, but she still felt like an outsider. She didn’t feel that way with Taiyō.

When Rukia sprang the idea of a Christmas party on them, Kyōka hadn’t been sure about it, but now she was glad. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe one day she would see her timeline again. Sitting here with Taiyō made her feel that they could succeed in getting through to the Time Breakers.

Maybe one day. For now, Kyōka was just going to enjoy Christmas.


End file.
